Earth-RSR II Volume 1 Issue 1
"Tunguska" 30th of July, 1908 The Journal of Lieutenant-General Ivan Petrovich. "It was like any other day we've been through. In dire situations, we are deployed to handle the situation quickly, which means collecting intel, but also keeping it from civils. Sometimes, it's a little different -- An uprising to crush, changing moods... But we can handle it. Though this one, this one was much different than anything else we've encountered so far..." A cavalry reconnaissance division was seen to trek through the Stony Tunguska river. One of the officers, Ivan Petrovich, was the second-in-command of the group. His superior was seen at the front of the light horses, asking, "Ivan, what do you think this “fireball” was?" Ivan hastily, but doubtfully replied, "Perhaps a... Minor detonation?" Another soldier replied, "Maybe a blast from another dimension?" Petrovich and the major-general turned to him, pretending that he hadn't said anything. The first-in-charge turned to Ivan and said, "Minor detonation? Have you not seen it? The power of this blast is said to be the greatest that's ever shaken the world!" Petrovich scratched his head in confusion and said, "I do not understand, all we can do is see for ourselves." 5 minutes later... The men made their arrival on scene, but to their surprise, all that they could see, for miles ahead, were broken and burnt down trunks, an entire forest turned into nothing. "A blast clearly happened here! But there's nothing.... Only dead trees and broken trunks!" A soldier said. "We are not close enough to the source of the blast, soldier." Petrovich said, while pointing out some burn marks in some trees, and a long path on which the ground was black with soot, as if leading to something. "It must be something big, chances are we might have to keep going for miles, still." Petrovich's superior said. "Was anyone... In it?" A soldier asked. "The forest has always been unhabited, so I doubt it." Petrovich replied. "There is no one to be found for hundreds of kilometers around here, we have to rely on ourselves." The major muttered. "I am beginning to think that this isn't a coincidence, there must be more to it!" Petrovich bravely said. "Then let's get going! We do not want to lose any time, though, stay cautious." The group then followed the trail, in an attempt to find the cause of the blast. After several hours of trotting, (discounting their breaks,) they found what they wanted, far away. Far from the crash site, Petrovich took out his binoculars, and saw some kind of a structure that was still covered in dust. "I think I saw something!" Petrovich yelled out. "Good riddance, then! How far is it?" The superior asked. "Maybe around a kilometer, or so." "Then we will get to it! Let's see to the end of the investigation!" Before he can move on, a scout comes back, hastily, yelling, "Lejtenant, I think it may be a ship, like one of these “spacecrafts” from the French books, like a... A bullet!" After hearing the scout's words, everyone got taken aback, it seemed unnatural... The major then intervenes, "It is now of the utmost importance to lay our hands on it! Let's go, now!" The team then proceeded to ride to the ship, and when they did, the smoke was dissipated, revealing a marvel to behold. "This... Is a discovery of a lifetime!" The major said, while looking at enormous space-ship, fully revealed after the smoke's clearance. After such appearance, an intense shock shook the men, but Ivan stood unshaken. The major on the other hand, was fascinated. "Ivan... this isn't a dream, right?" "Everything here is real, Iosef." Ivan clarified to the major. Iosef simply can't stand what has just happened for the past few minutes. But after he regained his conciousness, he stares at Ivan, and ordered, "Ivan, take some men and scout the area. Secure the surroundings, we will enter the ship together, no matter what's inside it." Ivan does what Iosef said, and in a matter of seconds, his horse gallops, lightning-fast, followed with the rapid footsteps of the other scouts' horses. After some minutes, Ivan and his men arrived at what could only be described as a gateway to the ship. Dropping down from their horses, Ivan and the scouts walked around the "entrance". "Ivan, I don't know why but, I am not feeling good about this." A scout said. "Every mission we've been through never felt well, Senaviev. Although I must admit, this is indeed the first time we have ever handled a threat... from outer-space." Ivan replied. "Are we supposed to wait on Iosef, or just enter this ship right away?" Senaviev asked once again. Turning his back on him, Ivan said, "My major is supposed to be the first one to enter the ship. I'll be the second, followed by you all. Do not worry, I can ensure you that if you're focused and your trigger-finger's active, you will survive." After that, silence followed, while his men continued to scan the surrounding area. Nothing shows up around the area, only a couple of wolves, howling from afar. Until Ivan made a mistake, everything went wrong. Ivan, analyzing the "gate", gets curious with it, and touches something he did not expect to be a switch. "What is this?" As Ivan saw a strange-looking object, button-shaped, he touched it, and a loud noise happened. The "gate" opened, delivering a loud noise and a dense amount of smoke which surprised the scouts. Ivan and his men instantly draw out their Mosin-Nagants, while at a distance, Iosef and his men, who are on their way there, heard the noise and saw the smoke coming out. They all are surprised, with their horses panicking. "Ivan! What did you do?" A scout asked. Ivan did not reply for some seconds, until the smoke curiously clears out quickly. As he sees the interior of the ship, which begins to be unveiled, his eyes go wide. "You will not believe this..." Ivan said. Not caring about Iosef's entrance, he entered the ship, seeing the large interior of the vessel, while also realizing that there are many unknown tech even beyond those of theirs. "By God's name... what the?" As Ivan said that, his men, including Senaviev, entered, equally surprised as him. Turning his eyes to his men, he said, "As what I have told you, get your guns ready, and be prepared for anything!" Walking silently through the ship, they see many strange machines, engines, and alien inscriptions on the ship's walls. They see no life-form, but Ivan felt that there may be someone still alive inside the ship. That thought is then clarified, when a scout said, "Wait! Did you hear that?" The scout's statement quickly puts all the scouts and Ivan on full-alert, especially with their ears. They tried to listen, but Ivan's the first one to listen to the "voice". "I heard.... it sounds like a... cry?" "Yes, that's exactly what I heard!" The rest of the scouts began to hear the same voices, and one of them tried to rush to one of the sources of the sound. Ivan immediately stopped him. "Hold on, comrade! Remember, we proceed slowly." The group continued to walk, until they reached a hallway that seems to lead to another gigantic gate, with a door on the opposite side. They heard the cry from the giant gate, but is unsure about the other door. "The cry comes from that enormous gate, Ivan. But what if the cry is a trick? An unknown enemy waits for us there, perhaps?" Senaviev asked. Ivan responds the question by turning his attention to the smaller door, where he noticed a strange, semi-circular object lying next to a control panel. When he's several inches from the automatic door, suddenly the object reveals its true form; a drone. However, "drones" were never known by any men that time. Panicking, the scouts drew their weapon, while Ivan simply backed away. But when the scouts aimed their sights on the drone, the drone did nothing but hover for a few minutes. "Everybody, stay, down." Ivan commanded. However, Senaviev's mind is not strong, and he lets out a gunfire at the drone. The bullet did nothing to the drone, but in return, it reveals its strange array of weapons. "SENAVIEV!" Ivan shouted, while drawing his Shashka saber and striking the drone down. But the drone responded by delivering a moderately strong electric shock to Ivan, knocking him down. Ivan's still alive, however, and one of the scouts returned fire. Strangely, after the second gunfire, the drone reverted itself to its static state. "Senaviev, do not, do that, again." Ivan said, panting. Category:Comics Category:Earth-RSR II